The invention relates generally to a nightstick of the type used by law enforcement personnel and a method of making the nightstick. Specifically, the invention relates to the type of nightstick which comprises an elongated cylindrical main body portion and a generally cylindrical handle portion which extends at a right angle to the main body portion. The handle is spaced from both ends of the main body portion, but is substantially closer to one of the ends.
The handle and main body portions of the prior art nightstick are separate pieces which are machined from extruded thermoplastic stock. After machining, the handle portion is bolted or screwed to the main body portion.
One of the principle disadvantages of the prior art nightstick is that after a period of use, the handle becomes loose and must be continuously tightened. Sometimes, the handle breaks away from the main body portion during use. Occasionally, the main body portion breaks as a result of a particularly forceful blow of the nightstick. When the nightstick breaks, a portion of the nightstick flies away at high velocity, thus creating a potential hazard to the user or to an innocent bystander. Breakage usually occurs at the most critical moment of use, rendering the nightstick ineffective for further use. This represents the loss of a controlled subduing force and creates a hazardous situation for the user. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a nightstick of the general type described above in which the handle never becomes loose with respect to the main body portion.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a nightstick in which breakage of the nightstick is greatly minimized.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a nightstick which requires no machining and assembly.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a nightstick which includes a reinforcing element that further reduces the possibility of breakage and eliminates the possibility of a broken piece from flying away, if breakage does occur.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a nightstick which is strong, rigid, and has shock absorbing qualities.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a nightstick which is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture and which is capable of a long life of useful service.
With these and their objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.